You left me alone
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Dimtiri leaves Rose in Shadow kiss to guard Tasha... Sixteen years later a few little suprises  rated T for 'Rose' language :  PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 MOM!

_**Title**__**: You left me alone…**_

_**Summary**__**: Dimitri left Rose to guard Tasha, and comes back sixteen years later to find a couple little surprise's **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own nothing, nothing at all : (**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**MOM!**_

"_Elizabeth!" I yelled up the stairs to my daughter. "Get your butt down here," I finished and walked into the kitchen. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, and this is what has been happening the past couple years. _

_I had a daughter, Dimitri's daughter to be exact, he had left me to guard Tasha, I have avoided him every chance I could. It's been sixteen years and he didn't call or anything and when he visited with Tasha to see Christian I packed up and left._

_Adrian ,he is the one who had gotten me through everything, and I mean everything. Adrian left to court a couple week's ago he's supposed to be coming back sometime today. _

_I am Lissa's guardian, she works at the school with Christian demonstrating magic. Elizabeth (My daughter) Attends St. Vladimir's Academy, along With Mia and Eddie's son Jonah, they basically grew up together along with Lissa and Christian's daughter Julia._

_Julia and Jonah were almost a full year younger then Elizabeth, and they all got along like siblings. I was thankful that Elizabeth had Adrian , Eddie and Christian around. Every birthday since she was four she wished to know who her daddy was, and I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. _

_Elizabeth had the same hair color as me, and god forbid the same body as me, but she had the same eye's and face as Dimitri. She had my attitude, sarcasm and boldness as me but she was level headed and patient like Dimitri. _

"_What, mom?" She asked walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Are you ready for school?" I asked her. "Yes," she said to me. I looked down at my purple watch. "Hurry up, or you will be late, oh and please try not to piss Stan off today." I pleaded._

"_But, mom, he is so ugh!" She whined. " Oh, don't even start me on that!" I told her, remembering my day's terrorizing his class. I still can't believe he is at this school._

"_Whatever, bye!" She called running out the door. I sighed, oh I missed my little girl. I walked out into the school yard, finding Lissa close to her classroom. "Hello Guardian Hathaway," Lissa giggled. "Hello Princess," I pretend curtsied. _

"_How are you?" I asked walking in step with her. "Fine, same old same old," She started fidgeting. There was something she wasn't telling me. "What's wrong Liss?" I asked her. "Nothing, don't worry everything will be fine," she sounded like she was talking to herself. "Something, is obviously not fine," I said to her as we entered her classroom. _

"_Rose, trust me everything is fine." She looked me level in the eye, I checked the bond everything was fine but she was definitely hiding something. I decided to let it go, I didn't want to get into it today._

_The rest of my day was pretty boring after that, it was late and I was finally off duty. I checked my Rolex watch that Adrian had bought me last Christmas. It read nine forty five pm. _

_I sat down on the couch and the doorbell rang. Elizabeth almost killed herself running down the stairs to answer it. I figured she was hoping it was Adrian. Her and him were very close, he had always been there for her no matter what. _

"_Hello?" I heard her answer it, she sounded disappointed. I couldn't hear what the other person was saying. "MOM!" She yelled. I was up in an instant and at the door._

_What I saw next shocked me. There stood Dimitri Belikov at my door. "Elizabeth go to your room," I told her trying to be calm. "Why?" She asked me. "Now," I told her sternly. "What ever," She sighed. "I'm calling-" I cut her off. "Elizabeth just read a book and blast your music or something." I said to her. She shrugged and went to her room._

_I looked back at Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov, what brings you here?" I asked. I saw him flinch. "Rose, please," He pleaded. "No. It has been sixteen years!" I yelled at him._

'_I'm aware, but Rose look what I did-" He said, I cut him off. "I'm not reliving that, please just leave." I said shutting the door in his face. I'm going to kill Lissa, for not telling me this time._

_Not five minuets after I heard my door open. "I'm back!" Adrian called. Elizabeth ran down the stairs an basically tackled him to the floor. "Uncle Adrian!" She was overjoyed . "Did you know?" I asked him holding myself, trying to stay together._

"_Know what?" He asked me, then realisation hit him. "Lissa told me five minuets ago." He said to me. "Know what?" Elizabeth asked. "Adrian I need to talk to you alone," I said. He sent Elizabeth to her room._

_We sat together on the couch, I curled up into him tears stinging my eye's threatening to fall. "He doesn't deserve to know, but he's going to ask about her," I said quietly. "Well just tell him she is none of his business," Adrian said to me._

"_He's going to push harder about it, and if Tasha's here oh my gosh," I cried. "Shhh, it will be okay," he told me. "No it wont! What am I going to do?" Tears fell out of my eye's hard and fast._

"_Tell him, don't you wish you knew your dad?" He asked me. "Yes, I do but still he's just going to leave again." I said. "Not if you told him, he'd stay." Adrian said._

"_how do you know?" I asked. "I don't." he said._

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2 YOU WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..**

**Chapter 2**

**YOU WHAT!**

"Elizabeth turn that crap off!" I yelled at her. I was making breakfast this morning it was Saturday, I had the weekend off. Adrian had spent the night in the guest room so he was help.

"MOM! It's not crap! It's rocky horror!" She told me, sitting at the couch watching that dam movie. "Yeah Rose, it's a very educational," Adrian smirked. "What the hell is so educational about it? it's about a transvestite called Frankinfurter!" I said exasperated. Adrian laughed at me. "Blame Uncle Christian! He bought it for me!" Elizabeth said.

'God dammit, I was wondering how she got that movie!" I said. Adrian was in tears laughing. "It doesn't seem like something …. Christian would watch," Adrian choked on his laughter.

"It, isn't he said his Aunt gave it to him and he didn't want it," Elizabeth came into view. Adrian's laughter stop. "So, he gave it to me," She continued. " You know, she's his aunt how come I never met her?" She asked us.

Adrian and I looked at each other then back at Elizabeth. "Well, Lizzie because uhhh," I didn't know where I was going with that. "Nobody like's her." Adrian said. "Oh, well I love that movie, it's perfect for outcasts." She shrugged.

I looked at my daughter, she looked so much Like Dimitri it hurts.

"Eat, now" Adrian said putting the full plates on the table. "You trying to make me explode?" Elizabeth laughed. "No, You will be a guardian you need to eat," I said eyeing her skinny figure.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked. "Jonah, Julia and I are going to, uh study," She said to us. "Study? Really where are you studying?" I asked her. "The library," She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure," Adrian said bringing his plate to the sink and sitting back down. Elizabeth was the most reckless out of her friends, Julia was the responsible one and Jonah was the big brother, who did a good job of protecting them. They were all only children so they acted like siblings.

Jonah looked a lot like Mia, he had Shaggy blond hair and bright blue eye's. But everything else was all Eddie. Julia had Jet black hair like Christian , but she had green eye's like Lissa and afire attitude when she needed it.

"Ok, Adrian and I are going to see Lissa," I told her trying to be calm about my whole situation. "When are you guy's going?" She asked curiously. "Well, its ten now we'll probably leave after lunch," I told her.

A few minuets passed Adrian kept slurping his coffee and Elizabeth looked like she was in a deep train of thought.

"Mom?" She said almost shyly that was odd for her. "Who was that man down stairs? Was he a relative because he had the same eye color and hair color as me," She said curiosity getting the best of her.

Well shit! Shit , shit, shit! I looked at Adrian for a second, and I knew what he wanted me to do, I just wasn't sure I could do it. I don't think I could have ever done this with out him.

"That was your father," I said to her waiting for her to re act. Sure enough she did. " THAT WAS WHAT!" She stood up screaming. "Elizabeth please calm down," Adrian said to her in a calm voice that only I knew was compulsion.

"No, I will not calm down! That man was my Father and you just, you sent me to my room!" She yelled. "You, need to know the rest of the story before you jump to conclusions!" Adrian yelled at her before I could say anything. We both looked at him in shock, but my daughter sat down, arm's crossed.

So, I told her what had happened, how I was shadow Kiss, and how he left us, and How Adrian was always there. She sat and listened, not interrupting once.

"Wow, I am so sorry," She got up and hugged me, then Adrian decided to hug me also. I laughed at that, then I had the best idea.

"Liz, the next time you see him, could you say 'Hi Dad?" The walk off? But don't ever call him that again," I said to her , picturing Dimitri's face.

"Of course, that should be interesting," She said getting up. KNOCK KNOCK! "That's probably Jonah," She said getting up to answer it. "ugh, really?" I heard herself mumble as I walked in. "Hi, Dad," She said in a fake perky voice, but she stayed she didn't run off.

"Excuse me?" Dimitri said. "I said, hi Dad," She told him sounding everything out like he was an idiot. Adrian and I stayed back listening to them. Dimitri stared at her, I figured it was time to walk in.

"Dimitri," I nodded. Adrian just glared at him. "Adrian could you tell your daughter to stop calling me dad?" He asked. "She's not mine, Rose never let me get that close," Adrian said, I right out laughed.

"Is that anyway to treat your daughter?" I asked him. "Rose, I need to talk to you," Dimitri said. "Okay, Adrian, Liz I'll be right back, if not call Lissa!" I whispered to them the last part.

Dimitri and I stood there for a second before he went on his rant. "How could you not tell me, I don't even think that is possible! I've missed sixteen years! Rose, you could have called or something! You know Christian has Tasha's number!" Dimitri growled at me.

"Or, you could have stayed another month! I'm shadow Kissed Dimitri, So it was possible! I didn't interrupt you guarding Tasha," I put emphasis on Guarding.

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked. "Because, you probably have another kid with Tasha or something!" I yelled at him. "I DO NOT!" he yelled.

"It's okay, you probably just don't want this one either, I'll leave you two," I said nodding, to Tasha who was walking towards us.

"Rose, wait, I did that to protect you, your career!" He said to me. "Protect me? Dimitri you left me with a broken heart and pregnant! You didn't do anything, you left, you walked out! I'm done with you, I shouldn't have even told you!" I yelled.

I really, really needed to hit someone - preferably Dimitri- right now, Tasha was quickly approaching.

"Rose, I'm glad you did, you have no idea…" Dimitri trailed off. "No, you have no idea! You don't have any fucking idea! Adrian has been like her father her whole life, and now she know's you and you don't even care! First impressions, wow." I shook my head.

"Please, don't, Rose we couldn't both be guardians for Lissa," Dimtiri said. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET A NEW CHARGE!" I screamed at him.

"What?" Tasha said walking up. "Oh for fuck sakes," I said. "Rose, please stop yelling," She said. "Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled. "C'mon Dimitri," Tasha tugged his arm. "No, we were talking, so screw you!" I said to her. 'Rose, enough." Dimitri said.

That was it, I lost it, I felt lissa's spirit leak into me at that moment. I punched him in the face and he fought me off for what felt like forever, I wouldn't give up.

'MOM!" Elizabeth came running outside. I didn't stop I was going to kill that bastard. "Rosemarie Hathaway!" I hear someone yell at me, it sounded like my mom.

I got another good punch in on Dimitri before I collapsed. I woke up in the school's guardian clinic.

"Ah, what the hell," I groaned rubbing my fore head. "Momma!" Elizabeth hugged me. "Hey sweet heart," I smiled. "Rose, you have been out for a week," Adrian said to me. I just stared at him, A WEEK! That's impossible.

"Adrian, can I see you for a second?" The doctor walked in. "Yeah, sure," He walked out. "NO ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" I heard him yell at the doctor.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**GO AWAY!**

Time passed in the hospital, and I was finally allowed to go home. Elizabeth would not leave my side, she insisted on doing everything for me.

"Rose!" Lissa ran into the house and hugged me. "Hi Liss," I hugged her back. "I heard what happened, I'm so sorry!" She said to me.

"Do not worry about me, I punched Dimitri in the face I'm okay," I told her with a giggle, she just shook her head at me.

"Speaking of Dimitri," She sat down beside me. "No, no I will not talk to him," I told her stubbornly. "Rose, you told him about his daughter, then tried to kill him, you both need to talk it out," She said.

"You sound reasonable but I'm not getting it," I said to her. "Rose, Dimitri will be here in five minuets, Elizabeth and I are going out, you two will talk it out, or I'm taking Elizabeth with me back to court for the weekend," She told me.

"I'm finally going to see the beautiful court!" She said. I never wanted her around any of that stuff like I had to be, her family might be all royal's but I didn't want her doing that.

KNOCK, KNOCK! I heard someone knock on the door. "Now, sit Talk or we are going to court," Lissa said leaving through the front, letting Dimitri in. I fucking hate her so much right now.

"Rose," Dimitri nodded. I curled myself into the corner of the couch. "Dimitri," I acknowledged.

"Rose, just listen, I left because I loved you, not because I love Tasha, I have never even thought about doing more then guarding her, I left to protect you and your career, you would've had trouble protecting Lissa and Both of us could have been fired, I've loved you forever, I just could never show it," He said to me.

I looked at him, really looked at him. "Every birthday since she was five her wish was to know who her dad was, she would never tell me this, but she would tell Adrian, on her tenth birthday she asked me if Adrian was her dad, I had wanted so badly to say yes but I couldn't. Adrian and I have never been together I just wanted to give her somebody. But she had him, and Christian and Eddie, but she's never had you," I told him.

"You never called," he whispered.

"You shouldn't have left," I said. "Roza, please, please forgive me," he asked. I nodded and gave him a hug, tears leaking from my eye's.

"I love you," He whispered. "I love you to," I said. With that, he gave me a sweet kiss. "Come back?" I asked him. "Yes, I'll tell Tasha today," he said. I hugged him even tighter. "I'm coming with you," I told him.

So we did, we went to go see Tasha, she was in our cabin, the bitch.

"Hello, come in it must be cold," She ushered us inside. "Yeah, it is," I shivered.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked. "Well-"Dimtiri was cut off, someone knocked on her door. She let them in, it was Christian, Elizabeth and Lissa.

"Hello Christian, Lissa" She smiled. "Elizabeth, what are you guy's doing here?" I asked, anger boiling inside me. "Rose, my niece has never met my aunt, I felt it was a good Idea," Christian said.

"Rose is this your daughter?" Tasha asked me. "Yes," I flashed a fake smile. "I'm Elizabeth-Vasilissa,"She shook Tasha's hand politely.

"Wow, are you Adrian's?" She asked. Elizabeth was holding back a giggle. She looked at me and Dimitri, we both nodded for her, this would probably a better way to tell her.

"No, but that's funny," Elizabeth said. Christian and Lissa looked like they didn't know what to do. "She's mine," Dimitri said. I smiled up at him taking his hand. "That's impossible!" Tasha gasped. "That's what I thought, I found out the other day." He finished.

Tasha was fuming, she went to throw a punch in my direction, when she started grabbing her head and toppling down in pain. Elizabeth had a really concentrated look in her eye.

"Elizabeth stop it," Lissa said to her. She stoped right away, and Dimitri grabbed hold of Tasha, I went and stood protectively in front of my daughter. 'Natasha, I am officially reiseigning as your guardian, we are leaving now, I will be getting my things in a couple day's." Dimtiri said.

"Now, Elizabeth what was it that you were doing to Tasha?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you everyone for all the demanding review lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Mom, don't get mad at me or Uncle Adrian," Elizabeth said. 'What the hell is going on?" I asked them. "Well, Uncle Adrian said my aura was off, and that he could see a glimpse of magic that he only saw in Moroi," Elizabeth said calmly.

"So, we went and tried different magic's and it turns out I have moroi magic in me," She told me. I just stared at her. "You wield spirit!" I gasped at her. "Yes," She told me straight out.

Dimitri sat quiet. We got back to the house and sat around the kitchen table. "Elizabeth you know, that uhh Spirit makes you an uh," Dimitri knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know how to say it.

"Uncle Adrian said that because my magic is more limited then him or Aunt Lissa I shouldn't have a problem with becoming a crazy nut case," She said. "Watch it, Your Aunt and uncle are crazy nut cases we just like to call Adrian an Alcoholic and Lissa Queen," I said to her, Dimitri right out laughed at my statement and Elizabeth giggled.

"Are we good now?" She asked. "Yes," Dimitri and I said simultaneously. "You know what we havent done in a long time?" I asked. "What?" Dimitri asked. "We havent had fun! Remember when we would all sneak into Adrian's dorm and play games?"**(A/N just pretend they did that srry)**

"Yes," Dimitri said looking anxious. "You snuck around campus?" Elizabeth fake gasped. "Your mother is Rosemarie Hathaway, what are you expecting?" Dimtiri said to her, I smacked him.

Elizabeth started texting then shut her phone. "What was that about?" I asked her. "Ohh, everyone should be here in three, two-" She was cut off by everyone coming inside. Jonah, Julia, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Mia, and Adrian all walked through the door. "Were here!" Adrian called.

'No, shit," I said hugging him. "it feels like I havent seen you all in forever," I said hugging them all especially Mia and Eddie, and Jonah and Julia.

"So, Elizabeth texted us, and we are going to have fun!" Mia said. Jonah just looked at her and Eddie. "In a circle everyone one! We are doing this Graduates of 2010 style!" I told them, remembering how long it has been, it was already year 2026, I couldn't believe it.

We all sat down in a circle on the floor after moving all my furniture out of the way. It sat, Me, Dimitri, Elizabeth, Christian, Julia, Lissa, Jonah, Mia, Eddie and Adrian.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Adrian said. "What's that?" Elizabeth asked, the other two kids had a confused look on their face. "You don't know what it is?" Adrian gasped at them.

"Yeah, we do we just wanted to see the look on your faces!" They all high fived each other. I shook my head giggling.

"Okay, Adrian you start," I said to him. "Alright, Rose truth or dare?" He asked me. "Dare," I said, everyone except my kids knew I was queen of all dares.

"Go outside, and scream 'My thong is riding up' and then see who was listening," Adrian smirked. "No problem," I said everyone was laughing, my daughter looked horrified.

"My THONG IS RIDING UP!" I screamed when I was outside. I looked around to see, my Dad, my mom and Stan standing there. They gave me a weird look then kept walking. I ran back inside.

"Ass hole my dad was out there!" I threw a pillow at him, which made everyone laugh even harder. "Ok, now Christian truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Change clothes with Julia," I told him looking at his daughter, she was the shy one out of the whole group. "Alright, come on Ju Ju," Christian brang her to another room. "All of the clothes Christian!" I yelled.

Julia was blushing so bad when she came out wearing her fathers clothes, and Christian was wearing his daughters clothes. Everyone was quiet then we all burst out laughing.

Christian was picking at his butt, Julia's Skinny jeans barely did up on him, and Christians clothes were falling off of Julia.

"Okay , you can go change back now," I said, I still couldn't stop laughing. When they got back, it was Christians turn. "Eddie, Truth or dare?" Christian asked him. "Dare," Eddie smirked. "Grab three pieces of ice and put it down your pants until it melts," I started giggling.

So, Eddie did, he made all sorts of faces it was hilarious. "Alright, Alright Eddie go," Mia nudged him. " Elizabeth, truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Truth," Elizabeth said, a little nervous seeing what everyone could come up with for a dare. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her. I was excited to know the answer to this one, I bet Dimitri was too.

**Elizabeths POV (Finally I know)**

I hate Uncle Eddie, dammit. "Yes," I said, deciding not to care about it anymore. Everyone except Jonah and Julia gaped at her. "Since when!" I asked her completely shocked. " A few weeks ago," I said.

"What's his name?" Adrian asked. "Maverick," I said to him. "I thought we were closer then that, and you didn't tell me!" Adrian yelled at her.

**ROSES POV AGAIN!**

Dimitri looked hurt.

"Whats wrong, Dimitri?" I whispered to him as the rest of them bickered. "Ivashkov is closer to my own daughter then I am, I feel kind of bad," he said. "ohh, shh Its okay," I hugged him.

"okay, So Maverick is going to be over here, tomorrow for supper okay?" Lissa said to Elizabeth. "yeah, I guess, Is that okay Mom, Dimitri?" She asked us. I saw Dimitri flinch at her calling him Dimitri. I guess she wasn't that ready to call him dad.

"Oh, course I can't wait to meet him," I told her.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner gone wrong

**Chapter 5! Dinner gone wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Elizabeth's POV

"Hey Maverick," I said walking up to the best boyfriend ever. It was only yesterday everyone had found out about us, and tonight was the dinner.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" He asked holding my hand. He was so sweet and nice. "Well, my family found out and want to have you over for dinner," I said to him we both stopped walking.

'Really, wow, okay sounds good," He smiled at me his smile that I just adored. "Awesome! Okay, so six thirty my house ," He nodded. "I wouldn't Miss it for anything," He kissed me sweetly.

"Ellie, five minuets until Maverick get's here, hurry the hell up!" Uncle Adrian called up the stairs. "I know! Stop rushing me! Beauty takes time Uncle Adrian!" I yelled back at him over my blasting music.

I think he gave up because I didn't hear anything after that. I had my hair up in a pony tail and a v-neck long sleeved red shirt, with black skinny jeans. I was also wearing the Locket Maverick had given me.

I walked down the stairs just in time for someone to knock on the door. "Uncle Christian, I swear to god if you answer that door, I will never talk to you again!" I said to my uncle. He just looked at me, smirked and went to answer the door.

I looked around, everyone held in their laughs. "Who are you?" I heard Uncle Chris ask. Maverick, didn't know he was my uncle, but he did know that my so called dad had come back, this could lead to something funny.

"Maverick sir," He said. "Get your ass inside, Its cold out and you are letting all the cold air inside," Uncle Christian said.

I walked up to where they were and smacked my uncle upside the head. "I'm sorry my Uncle is well…. There is no explanation for that," I said giving Maverick a kiss on the cheek.

"Its quite alright," Maverick smiled. We walked into the living room where everyone was sitting down. "Okay, so everyone this is Maverick, Maverick this is everyone." I said gesturing to the nine people sitting in the room.

"Hi," Maverick waved. "Okay, you've already met uncle Christian, and you know Jonah and Julia so this is Uncle Adrian, Uncle Eddie, Aunt Lissa, Aunt Mia, Mom and Dimitri," I said to him. I saw Dimitri flinch a bit when I called him by his name, but you know what? Screw him.

Maverick and I sat down beside Uncle Adrian, because well that was the only space available because of my big family.

"So, who's your Mom?" My mother asked him. "I don't know my parents actually, when I was four my mother died in a car accident and I don't know my father," He told him.

"I'm so sorry," My mom said. I rubbed my hand over Mavericks back a few times then stopped. "Don't worry about it," He told her.

"Okay, everything is ready, come eat," Aunt Lissa said. So we wall went and sat at the table, Aunt lissa said the guys sat on one said and the girls on the other, this fact scared me.

Maverick sat in between, Uncle Christian and Uncle Adrian, and Next to them were Uncle Eddie, and Dimitri. I sat in between Aunt Lissa, Aunt Mia and Mom.

We started eating in an uncomfortable silence and of course Adrian broke it. "Where did you get that locket Ellie?" He asked me smirking. "I never bought you jewellery like that," He said. "I know you didn't, Maverick got it for me," I said nodding towards my boyfriend.

"You did good," Adrian told him. "Maverick have you ever played truth or dare?" Eddie asked him. "No ones played our way, Eddie," mom smirked at him. They were like the best duo for games. "We are not playing that game again!" I told them. "Why not?" Uncle Christian teased me. I threw a carrot at his head.

'Elizabeth!" Dimitri said. "Oh, like you care!" I yelled at him. "What does that mean?" He asked me. "you left! You don't get to yell at me like a dad does! You left! You don't care what so freaking ever!" I yelled at him.

"Elizabeth that is enough!" Mom scolded me. "Whatever, " I got up and went to my room. In a couple minuets Mom came up. "Go away," I told her mumbling because of the pillow on my face.

"I know how you feel, My dad came back when I was eighteen, but him and I got along pretty well. You have to try with Dimitri, its not his fault he was gone for so long, I had us avoid him. He left me pregnant with you to guard Tasha Ozera, but I never told him, I thought he didn't love m anymore."

"Then why did you take him back so easily?" I asked her. Then she went into their whole story, everything that had ever happened and I mean like everything!

"I'm so sorry!" I hugged her, tears ran down her cheek. "Its okay, now you have a boyfriend down stairs, if you love him don't screw it up like I did," She smiled weakly. "It still wont be easy for me to accept Dimitri,"I told her. "I know sweet heart, I know , just try for me," She smiled. We both went down stairs.

"DO I have to apologize?" I asked my mom quietly. "No, he needed to hear that," She told me. "You guys were up there for a while, we were getting concerned," Uncle Adrian said. Maverick came up to hug me. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm sorry you had to see that," I told him. "Its okay, you snapped I probably would have too," He smiled at me. We stood there just looking and smiling at each other, holding each other.

"Okay, I know you guy's arent like making out or anything but get a room," Uncle Eddie said. Aunt Mia smacked him in the arm. "Thank you," I giggled. She smiled at me.

"I best get going, I'll see you tomorrow," Maverick gave me a peck on the lips. "Bye," I said. He left out the front door.

"We're leaving too, Love you!" Everyone gave me a hug before they left. Now, it was just me, mom and Dimitri. "I'm going to bed, g'night," I said and went to my room.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Thank you to all the review's, I got one that told me to clean up the language in it, as it says in the summary ****its rated T for the language****, I know you must enjoy the story but I will right as I will like, no disrespect meant towards anybody I did take that review into consideration.**

EPOV again…

Maverick and I were sitting in my room, cuddling and watching TV. We were watching some mindless show called 'Jersey shore' Its pretty freaking stupid.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him. "Hmm, I'm not sure," he kissed my head. "I'm cold," I said looking down at my fashion choice of the day, a tank top and shorts. "I'll fix that," he pulled my blanket off the bed at wrapped us in it. "Much better," I snuggled into him more.

Then we started making out and stuff, then Uncle Adrian walked in, I didn't even hear him until he spoke up. "Get off of my niece," he said. Maverick jumped off of me, but left me in my Bra and shorts. "For god sakes put clothes on and come downstairs," he said. I burst into laughter.

I put my tank top back on and we went down stairs. "I said put some clothes on," Uncle Adrian said. "I did," I told him. "Its a lot more then I was wearing," I mumbled. 'Excuse me?" mom said, her and Dimitri looking at us horrified. "Nothing," I blushed. 'Don't ever send me up there again!" Adrian said, which made both Maverick and I laugh.

"So, what did you guys want?" I asked, we both sat on the opposite couch. "We are going shopping today, for you," Mom said to me. "Why?" I asked her. "because you need clothes and new movies to watch," She told me. "Fine, I'll go get changed," I said.

I came back downstairs, Maverick, Adrian and I pilled up in the back seat and Mom and Dimitri were in the front.

By the time we were done shopping, and home it was late, Maverick went back to his dorm and I went to bed.

The next day I was in class with Jonah, when some guy came up to me. "Hey," he nodded to me, he looked cocky with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hello," I said to him. Jonah was sitting on the desk behind me, I could feel his eyes on him. "So, you are really hot," He winked at me. "Back off before I make you," Jonah warned him. 'Woah dude calm down," The guy said to him. "Sure, you leave my sister alone and I wont punch you in the face." Jonah threatened him.

"What ever dude," The guy said. "Jonah stop it," I told him. "Yeah, stop it," The guy mocked me. "no, screw you!" I punched him in the face. Jonah pulled me off of him.

Within minuets us three were in headmaster Lazar's office. "Now, what is going on?" He asked us. "This idiot was hitting on Ellie, so I told him to back off and he didn't so Ellie hit him," Jonah explained.

'Elizabeth, sha'll we call your mother in here?" He asked me. "how about we do one better and call Dimitri in here?" I asked him smirking. "Now, Mrs. Hathaway why would I call guardian belikov to come deal with you?" He asked me.

"Because he's my biological father." I said bluntly. Headmaster and the idiot Kid just gaped at me. "That god is your dad!" The kid said. I snorted. "Some God, but yes I guess," I told them.

Just then my mom came in. "What did you do now!" My mom asked me, looking around at all the people. "I hit whats his face over there," I said.

Mom slapped herself in the forehead. "Extra trainings for a month,for all of you now get out," Head master said. We all walked out and went our separate ways.

"Jonah, your dad will talk to you, but I highly doubt you'll get more then a high five," Mom said to him, we all giggled.

"Some guy was hitting on you!" Maverick said, as we sat in my room on the couch. "Don't worry everything was settled," I told him.

"Alright," We started kissing , which led to a full blown session.

"I swear to god, If I come in and find you guys in this position again, I will murder you," uncle Adrian said. But sadly for him, this time I wasn't as covered up.

I rushed to find a blanket that would cover my bare chest, but I couldn't so I just used maverick.

"uncle Adrian!" I cried. "What? You do know I changed your Diaper right?" he asked then walked down stairs.

"UGH!" I groaned. Maverick laughed at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy, really, really busy.**

It's been almost a month, since my so called father has come back, mom is allowing him to live with us. I couldn't believe it, we had been through so much with out him and he just waltz back in, what the hell.

The only people who actual share my side are Maverick and Uncle Adrian. Everybody else is just overjoyed. Well they can stick that where the sun don't shine, I really don't give a shit.

I just walked into Stan's class, I hate him so much. Maverick and Jonah sat right beside me on either side, they have been doing that ever since the incident, it was getting old.

I put my ear phones in and drowned out Stan yelling at me, he's face turned a purple ish red color. I took out my ear phones. "Get to the Head master!" he pointed out the door. I put my ear phones back in, grabbed all my stuff and headed out.

I walked into the office, and sat down. "What did you do now?" He asked me. "I don't know really," I said to him, shrugging. Knowing the full truth that I had just zoned out Stan's Lesson.

"Alright, one of your Parents will be here in a minuet," he told me. "No, shouldn't it be my mom?" I asked concerned, I didn't want Dimitri to have to deal with me. "It doesn't really madder, either one will be able to deal with you now, your mom told me that yesterday," he said nonchalantly .

I groaned and sank into my chair. The headmaster started going through my file. "If you weren't so much like your Mother your record would be clean," he told me putting my 10inch high folder on the desk.

Yeah, yeah. I thought to myself. Soon enough there was a knock on the door, Dimitri walked through. Oh Crap. "hello headmaster," Dimitri shook his hand. "Hello, Guardian Belikov, please sit," he told him. Ahh Crap-again- we arent doing this!

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Dimitri asked eyeing me. 'Well, Guardian Belikov, Ellie has not been paying attention in any of her classes and failling Guardian Alto's Class," head Master said.

"I'm only failing because he doesn't like me, I get straight A's in any other class, I'm smart, he just hates me," I told them. The both rose an eyebrow at me.

"Anyway, I suggest a suspension," Head master said. "WHAT NO!" I yelled before Dimitri could say anything. "I've put up with you for this long with out giving you a suspension!" he told me holding up my very thick file.

"Is that her file?" Dimitri asked, shocked. "yes," head master said. " It's bigger then Rose's," he gaped.

**DPOV**

I couldn't believe what was happening, her file was bogger then Rose's, I didn't even think that was possible. "Okay, looking at that, a suspension sounds faire, lets go Ellie," I said.

She looked at me shocked. 'Way to get on my good side, _Dad_," She sneered at me. I hated that every time she called me dad is was like pun ishing me, in her own way.

I walked out and went to the Guardian cafeteria. Stan was there. "Are you failing my Daughter just because you don't like her?" I asked him, holding him up against the wall.

"You have a kid in my class?" He asked. "Yes, Elizabeth Hathaway," My face was two inches from his. 'Whoa Belikov, look no I'm not she is simply failing." he said to me. I punched him in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read!:**

**Thank you, all my amazing reviewers , I'm so glad I have you guy's, even the negative ones who try and improve my writing, I know that not everyone likes my story, but not everyone has too. I write as a hobbie and the stories arent always going to be good.**

RPOV

What the hell? Dimitri just punched Alto in the face, not that I don't like the idea, but why?

"Dimitri, get off of him!" I yelled, at them. They both got up. "What the hell!" I asked, for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"He's been failing Elizabeth because he doesn't like her," Dimitri told me. I looked at both of them, I tried keeping my cool….

EPOV

"Elizabeth Hathaway, please report to the main office," A loud voice said over the speaker. "Oh Bloody hell, what did I do now?" I asked myself.

I get to the office, and what do I see? Dimitri, with a Black eye, My mom with a bloody lip and Stan Alto beat to the pulp.

I burst out laughing at them. "What happened?" I choked on a laugh. "Miss, Hathaway. Your parents have gotten in a fight with Guardian Alto," he said. I went into another giggle fit.

"So, why am I here?" I asked him, after calming down. "Take them home, and don't let them kill anyone," he pushed Dimitri and Mom in my direction.

So, I did what I was told and boy did I have fun. "Look, who's being told to escort who," I smirked when we got inside. "Shut up," mom said.

"but, its just so, hmmm." I smirked at them. "You are pushing your Luck Elizabeth," She warned me. "What ever, look I'm going to hang out at uncle Adrian for a bit, see ya sucka's," I told them, grabbing my purse and leaving.

I walked into Uncle Adrian's house and saw the most disturbing thing ever. "Uncle Adrian!" I yelled at him and the girl who was under him. They jumped apart, and They both threw their shirts back on.

"Don't ever let me catch you like that again!" I tisked them teasingly like he does to me. The girl got up and left.

"So, what brings you here Baby Dhampir?" he asked me. "Nothing, my parents got caught fighting Stan so I was told to walk them home, so I didn't want to deal with that so yeah I'm here," I told him.

He laughed just about as hard as I did, then I threw up.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

'What the hell!" uncle Adrian said, hauling me to the bathroom and holding my hair up for me as I threw up my stomach. When I thought I was finally done, sunk into my uncle, feeling the cold tile floor on my hands felt nice.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah, I feel fine now actually, I'm sorry for throwing up on your couch," I told him honestly. "Don't worry about it, I'm rich remember?"

Uncle Adrian got up and went to get me some water, I tried to get up but fell into the bath curtain and into the tub. I didn't hurt myself but I started crying, I was ruining Uncle Adrian's house because I was sick. I was wrapped in the shower curtain and I was getting frustrated.

"Ellie!" he cried. "C'mon we'll fix you up," He untangled me. "I'm, sorry," I sniffled. "Ohh, shh its okay, its no big deal, all that matters is if you are okay," he hugged me tight.

He put me on the guest bed, wrapped tightly in blankets and I had a glass of water. "I love you uncle Adrian, thank you for everything," I was really tired from throwing up, was drowsy. "love you too Kid-o," he kissed my fore head and left me to sleep.

What was wrong with me? I thought to myself in the bed, getting comfortable. NO! I took out my Iphone from my pocket and looked at my period app. Oh Shit!

"Uncle Adrian!" I yelled. Okay, I know your Uncle ins't the first person you'd go to, but he and I were so close, I could tell him anything.

'What!" he asked panicked opening the door. "I need to talk to you,"

After about five minuets of telling him about my, occurring situation, he just looked at me. "I'm a horrible person," I said throwing my head into the pillow. " No you are not, you just made a mistake," he said calmly.

"Mom's going to Bitch me out and Dimitri is going to leave! I'd hate to say it but he was growing on me!" Tears spilled out of my eyes. "I think you need him more then you will admit,"

I nodded, not wanting to believe it but, I knew he was right. I need my Daddy. "C'mon, lets get you home," he told me. We walked back to my house, we got inside and saw my mom and Dimitri watching TV all cleaned up.

"Don't leave me," I whispered to him. He squeazed my hand reassuringly. "Mom, Dimitri, I need to tell you both something," I said. "Hi, Ellie sure go ahead," mom said.

I todl them everything, how I threw up at Uncle Adrians and how Maverick didn't even know, I was bawling by the time I was done. "Shh, Shh, its okay," My mom and Adrian held me. Dimitri sat there shocked.

KNOCK KNOCK! I heard somebody knock on my door. Dimitri answered the door, he let Maverick in, I looked at him from under my hair and blood shot eye's. "Ellie? Whats wrong?" he kneeled in front of me. I looked at the adults, and nodded, they took off to make coffee.

"I think, well basically know since Adrian is a spirit user and can see aura's and he saw two and-" He cut me off. "What is going on," He asked me. "I'm pregnant,"

He looked at me, shock written on his face, he took me into hi arms and I hid my face in the crook of his neck. "I don't know what to do," I sobbed. "We will figure everything out,"

"If you so much as leave her during this whole process, you will deal with me, Eddie, Christian Dimitri and Rose will want some part of it," Uncle Adrian threatened him. Maverick nodded, they shared an understanding look.

"I love you," I said looking at my loving boyfreind. _love you more,"_he said, we cuddled into each other on the couch, I gave him a kiss and the adults walked in,

"None of that, that's how we anded up here in the first place," Uncle Adrian teased, we both flushed bright red.

"So, Maverick now that you know, Ellie, what are you guys going to do?" Mom asked us. "honestly? I have no fuckin' Idea," I told them. "I need to go get fresh air,"

"Alright, don't be to, to long, we need to talk." Mom said to me. "Alright, C'mon," I tugged Mavericks arm.

Both of us walked, in silence holding hands. "Maverick I'm scared," I told him honestly. "I'm just as freaked as you are, but I believe everything will be okay," he told me honestly.

"I'm in eleventh grade Mave, soon to be a guardian. I can't have a baby," I told him. "It will be okay," he promised me. "How do you know that!" I yelled. "Have you looked at your Family? Your Mom? Your Aunts, Your Uncles? Jonah, Julia? Hello, you will have everybody to help and cheer you on." he told me, rubbing soothing circles on my hands.

"Your right, I just feel like a dissapointment , like I don't deserve their help." I hung my head.

"Ohh, Ellie, shhh, C'mon lets go back to the house," He told me. When we got back, everyone was there, and I mean EVERYONE!

'What the hell?" I asked them. Aunt Mia, Aunt Lissa and Julia ran up and hugged me. "okkay?" I wasn't sure what was going on.

I looked around, Uncle Chris, Uncle Eddie and Jonah where giving Jonah death glares. "So, why are you all here? I mean I love you to death, but what the hell?"

"We are here to help." Aunt Lissa said. "What does that mean?" I asked them. "if you need, money, food, diapers, anything tell us, we will get it for you," uncle Christian said to us.

"We can't take money from you-" Uncle Adrian and everyone cut us off. "YES YOU CAN!" they yelled at us. Tears sprang to my eye's. "Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you so very much," Maverick told them.

**TWO MONTHS LATER!**

So, its been about two, months and I'm three months preggers. Dimitri, and I are getting close, today was a bonding day for us we decided. I didn't know much about him, or his and my mothers past.

We sat in our house, everybody went shopping for the day with Maverick to pick out baby clothes, Unisex because we didn't know what we were having, we decided on a surprise.

"So, tell me about yourself, I've missed a lot," He said. NO EFFING SHIT! But I quickly composed. 'Well, My full name is Elizabeth Vasilissa Hathaway, I'm seventeen in a couple weeks, My first word was Adrian, I like Pepsi, and junk food, more so now that I'm pregnant, Jonah and Julia are basically my siblings, we shared cribs." I told him, that's basically all I had to say.

"How old are jonah and Julia?" he asked me. "oh, they are just a month younger then me," I told him. "Cool, you remind me so much of your Mom," he told me. "Alright, I get that a lot, its your turn." I told him.

"I'm from Russia, I have three sisters, a nephew and a neice, my Mother, I beat the crap out of my dad at thirteen, My favorite food is popcorn, I read western novels for fun," he finished.

"That's where I get it from!" I gasped. "Mom always looked so pained when I read them, now I get it," I hung my head.

"its okay, " he told me.

"So, when do I get to meet the rest of my family?" I asked him. "Today, in a couple hours," he told me sheepishly.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

"So, when do I get to meet the rest of my family?" I asked him. "Today, in a couple hours," he told me sheepishly.

'What! They are going to hate me right of the bat!" I yelled, trying to find a sweater that will hide my stomach. I found one of Uncle Adrian's bigger ones and threw it on, it will do.

"Ellie, calm down, everything will be fine, you will meet your great grandmother Yeva and grandmother Olena, then your Aunts Viktoria who is just a little younger then your Mom, then your Aunt Karolina and cousin Paul who is now I think in his twenties, and Aunt Sonya, and your cousin Zoya, who isn't much older then you," He promised me.

"Wont they think bad things of me?" I asked him curiously, most of the kids at school wont even talk to me they just make fun of me, I could never tell Dimitri that though, god knows what would happen to them.

"Of, Ellie, most of the women in my family have had babies young, and they will love you no matter what," he told me. Then I did something that even surprised me. I hugged him, a nice true hug. "I know you've missed a lot, and I've been a real Bitch since you've been back but I need my daddy," I cried into his chest. He hugged me tight.

"I will always be your dad," He promised me. "I love you dad," I told him sincerely. "I love you too sweetie," He hugged me closer without hurting my stomach.

Tears stung my eye's, happy tears. We sat there on the couch, comfortably, it was Christmas season so we watched THE GRINCH, it was great, then I heard someone come through the door. I heard a girl yell something in Russian, then Dimitri laughed and yelled back. Soon enough, I saw six women, and a man.

"Oh my lord, Dimitri come give us a hug!" One of them said. Dimitri got up and gave him a big hug, the rest of them joined in and hugged him. I grabbed the blanket and threw it on top of me, still unsure, even with dad's confirmations, that they would still hate me.

All of them started speaking Russian and then one of the girls, the youngest one, whom I guessed Viktoria noticed me. "Who are you?" She asked me. Dimitri hit her arm, and she jumped to hit him over the head, which was really funny considering she had to jump.

"Ellie," I said to her. "Ellie? As in Elizabeth?" She asked me. I shook my head yes, and she hit Dimitri again and yelled at him in Russian, then the whole family started yelling and arguing.

"Rose, you have a whole lot of mad Russian people in your house," I heard Uncle Adrian say as they started coming inside. "What the fuck Adrian?" mom swore. I was kind of nervous considering, I didn't know half the people in my house right now.

"Dimitri-" she started then was cut off when she saw everyone. "Olena? Vikky? Karrie? Sonya? Paul, zoya!" She cheered and hugged everyone, did my mom know these people? "its ncie to finally meet you in person, the phone just wasn't doing it," I'm guessing Olena said to her.

"You are absolutely right." mom smiled at everyone. Uncle Adrian came and sat beside me. "Who the hell are all these people?" he whispered to me. "I'm guessing, Dad's family, hey where is Maverick?" I asked him. "We dropped him off at his dorm, he has a whole bunch of baby stuff up there now, good thing he lives alone," uncle Adrian said. I hit him.

"What is with this family and hitting people?" he asked me, I shrugged. "Why are you wearing my over size sweater?" he asked me curiously. I just pointed to my stomach and he brought me into a big hug.

"So, again my question are you Elizabeth?" The girl asked me, everyone was quiet. 'yes I am," I told her. "nice to finally meet you," She hugged me tight and I screamed.

"Whast wrong?" She asked me, curious to know why I screamed. I ran into uncle Adrian's arms, she hugged me tight, I wonder if she hurt the baby! Everybody was always so careful, I was acting like I was five I get it, but right now I was worried.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you?" She asked me. Uncle Adrian put his hand on my stomach and he had his creepy spirit power that healed anything that was wrong, so if the baby was hurt it was fixed.

Everybody gave me questioningly looks. "I'm sorry," I said and ran up to my room.

RPOV

"What did I do?" Viktoria asked. "Elizabeth is sort of in a situation," I said. "She's pregnant," Adrian said. "Oh way to be subtle," I threw a pillow at him.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I went ot answer the door. "hey Maverick, Ellie is in her room could you go see her for me?" I asked him. "Sure guardian Hathaway," he told me.

"Who was that?" Dimitri asked. "just Maverick, I sent him to Ellie's room." I told him.

EPOV

"Ellie," I heard Maverick come in my room. "Hi Mave," I tell him, he gets on the bed with me, we lay and cuddle for a bit. "So, why arent you downstairs with your Family?" he finally asked me. "I don't know them, they are Dimitri's family. Viktoria my Aunt hugged me super super tight and I got scared and sat with uncle Adrian, then I was over whelmed and ran up here, I'm acting like a child but I can't help it, I don't want them to hate me," I tell him, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Something else is bothering you isn't it?" he asked me. Maverick didn't know about the stuff that happens to me at school, we weren't in any of our classes, and when he was around nobody said anything.

"no, nothing," I shook my head forcing what I hoped to be a believable smile. "Ellie, whast wrong, what is bothering you?" he asked me, seriously. "People at school have said a few things about me, to me but its okay because I ignore it," I try to sound convincing at the end. "Who says these things to you?" he asked me. "Who started it!" he was furious.

"Andrew Badica," I tell him, Andrew lead the pack it felt like. "Alright, I'll be back," Maverick tells me. Maverick might be a Moroi but he was one of the more built Moroi's. "No!" I yell after him, he's already out the door.

"Maverick!" I yell running after him. "Maverick!" I screech again, but its too late. He's gone. I stop on the bottom step, crying, for the millionth and one time today damn hormones. "Ellie whats wrong!" Dad came into view.

"He- he went after And-Andrew," I said watching the door flap in the rain, until one of the girls came into view and shut it. "Dimitri what is going on?" She asked him. He looked at me. "I can't tell you! You'll do the same thing Maverick just did-" I was cut off by a phone ringing. "Guardian Hathaway," mom said. "I'll be right there," She said and walked over to us.

"Maverick is in the principales office with Andrew, I have to go see them," She said, grabbed her coat and walked out to the Academy.

"Daddy, he can't get suspended, or expelled!" I yelled. I was so frustrated. I got up and started kicking the stairs, then I went up to my room and started throwing stuff around. "Elizabeth!" Dad yelled at me. "What!" I yelled back at him. "Enough, stop it!" He yelled to me. "NO!" I told him. "Paul," he called down the stairs.

A man who I guessed was Paul, came upstairs. "Yes?" he asked. "Help me bring her downstairs, carefully," He said to him. The picked me up, very careful of my stomach and brought me downstars to the couch, they very carefully sat me down.

"now what?" I pouted. "We wait for your Mother, and while we do that we are going to get to know each other," He said. "Why Dimitri?" I snarked at him. "Elizabeth, I'm tired of you using that as punishment to me," He told me honestly.

'Well, I'm tired of you trying to control me!" I shot back. "That is enough, for god sakes, I've been in this house for five minuets and you are to much like your damn mother!" grandma Janine yelled at us.

Everyone gaped at her. "I'm sorry, grandma its not my fault I'm here right now, is it Dad?" I asked him. He shot me a look that said, 'shut up if you know its good for you'

I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wahoo, you guys are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**DIMITRI POV (Finally, I know )**

"Roza, what am I going to do? I really thought that bringing my family here would make her happier." I tell her as we wait in the hospital bed watching Ellie.

"I thought so to Dimitri, but we do have to sit your family down and tell them what's going on, maybe just the two of us would be best," Roza tells me.

"I'm not leaving this room until she is okay," I warn her, I wasn't moving, Ellie was sick and I don't care how badly she treated me, I wasn't leaving her here, alone.

"Maybe we should send her to Lissa and Chris after she is awake and at home for a day or two," She offers. "I guess, that would be alright," I say, watching Ellie, she looks so, so helpless.

**EPOV**

I woke up, to bright lights, I think I was in the clinic. "Ellie!" I heard my parents gasp. "Hi, is my baby okay!" I asked.

"your baby is fine, you where just so frustrated that your blood pressure shot up and you blacked out, you can't do that again, it could have really hurt the baby," Mom said.

I couldn't even look Dimitri in the eye, I probably won, 'worst child of the year' award or something. 'I'm the worst child in the world!" I said to them and sank into the bed. "Oh Ellie, you aren't the worst kind of person Dimitri has tried to deal with," she told me.

"Elizabeth, I'm not mad at you, it wasn't your fault, all those hormones and stuff," He smiled at me. "So you don't hate me?" I asked him. "of course not," He said. "When do I get out of here because I need to apologize to everyone," I said.

*****back at the house, everyone is sitting in the living room listening to Elizabeth*****

"I know I've acted like a bitchy Brat and I'm sorry, that was definetly not a good way to start things off, I really am sorry, I would like to start over if you give em the chance," I looked at all of them.

"Of course darling, Karolina was way bitchier then that when she had Paul, so you can imagine," Said a girl whom I'm guessing was Sonya, and got a smack on the head from Karolina, (I think)

"Now, tell us about yourself," Olena said. "I'm going to be seventeen in January, I'm pregnant, one moment please," I said, and turned to my mom. "Where is Maverick?" I asked her, realising I hadn't seen him since he went down to the principales office.

"In his dorm, in house suspension for a week." She told me. "jesus Christ why can't he just do hat he's told?" I basically asked myself. "Okay, back on topic," Mom said. 'Right, now I want to learn about you guys," I said.

We spent the day, figuring out who was who (well I did) then we watched some more Movies of the Christmas variety and playing board games.

I think, everything turned out well. "Oh my gosh! Christmas is this weekend! I havent bought anything!" I started freaking out again. "Ellie, its okay, its all covered, we already bought gifts for everybody, and we even picked out that sweater you knew Maverick would like," she told me.

'Really?" I asked her, "That was so nice!" I told her and gave her a big hug. Then my phone rang. "Hey, Ellie, tell your Mom to have everyone over here for Christmas eve Dinner okay?" Aunt lissa said. "Sounds good" I told her then shut my phone.

"Mom, Auntie Lissa, said everyone has to be at her house for Dinner on Christmas Eve," I said. "Alright, wait Lissa is cooking for that many people?" She asked me. "I doubt it, Uncle Chris is a good cook," I told her, remembering all those amazing grill cheese sandwhiches.

"Yeah, he is." Mom looked distant now. "What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously. "Oh, I had to guard him for six weeks once for the guardian training and he had cooking class, I remember teasing him about it," She laughed.

"Hey, Elizabeth, want to come hang out with us for a bit?" I heard Paul ask, I looked over and saw him and Zoya. "Sure, sounds like fun," I said. We went outside and walked and talked for a bit. Then we met up with Jonah and Julia. "Hey guy's, This is Paul and Zoya my cousins from dad's side of the family," I told them.

"nice to meet you," they shook hands. "Paul Zoya, these are my cousins from Mom's side," I told them. "Your Mom had other Family?" Paul asked. "Yeah, Aunt Lissa, uncle Christian and Uncle Adrian and uncle Eddie," I told him. "Well, we are practically, Brothers and Sisters, We shared a Crib, Mom thought it was a good idea, until Julia lit Jonah's hair on fire"

Everyone started laughing at this.

We said good bye to Jonah and Julia and kept walking. "You're lucky to have such a big family," Paul noted. "yeah, I am." I smiled.


	12. Chapter 12 Babys got back :

**CHAPTER 12**

**Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I OWN NOTHING!**

EPOV *Christmas morning*

"Oh, My goodness!" I cried running downstairs to see all the presents. Yes I was sisteen, but its Christmas people!

Maverick came downstairs with me because, mom let him spend the night, because really, I'm already pregnant. "Mom! Dad!" I called up the stairs, then I looked at the clock, it was four Am. Oupsie, ha-ha.

"Seriously Ellie?" mom asked coming down the stairs followed by Dad. "Look at everything!" I said, they looked at our Tree and Gasped. 'Who the hell brought all these?" Dad asked. "Santa Clause, Duh" Maverick said smirking. I hit him upside the head.

"They all Say Santa on them," I tell them checking the tags. "ohh well, open them," Mom said. So we did, Maverick and I got an Ipod each, and a whole bunch of baby stuff. "Then an XBOX 360, maverick got Black ops, and I got a fashion game. Awesome.

We finished opening Presents and Such, Dimitri's Family had gone home yesterday. Christmas was amazing!

********Five months later*****

"Oh my gosh, I can't even get off the couch," I huffed, trying to lift my pregnant whale body off the couch. "Why don't you just ask for help?" Maverick asked me, helping me off the couch and into The kitchen. "Because, I don't need help, but thank you darlin," I kissed his cheek.

"No, problem Miss Independent," He smirked, I hit him in the arm. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked him curiously. "Five, time for supper," He said rubbing my stomach and giving it a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, Nacho's and Cream cheese," I said. "That is disgusting, but that's all you've eaten for three months," he told me. "Yupp, and its damn good,"

So, I made myself some supper ate and sat on the couch, its become a ritual for me since I can't go much places anymore.

Then I felt something hot trickle down my leg. 'MAVERICK!" I yelled. 'What?" he rushed down the stairs. "My Water broke!" I yelled at him. "shit!" He cursed. "Call Mom and Dad, and get me to a fricken hospital!" I screamed at him.

We finally got there and after hours of yelling and scream profanities, We had a beautiful baby boy. Little Dustin Michael Lanson (mavericks last name-I think-). "I hurt like hell," I said, walking Dustin into his new room, and changing him.

"let me take care of that," Maverick said. "Thanks but you don't have to," I told him. "Yes, now you go get some sleep and some Tylenol, not specifically in that order," He tells me. "Oh, how I love you," I kissed his cheek.

"After my nap, I woke up to a baby crying, and I got and grabbed Dustin, then started feeding him. Maverick was finally allowed to live with us, until we found, or built or own house.

"Okay, Dustin back to bed," I lay him in his crib, and he decides to start crying again. Goddammit.

*****One month later*****

"Dad!" I called, bouncing Dustin in my arms, it was my first day back to school, Maverick and I, so I was trusting Uncle Adrian with my baby, because well, he's the only one who doesn't work or go to school.

"yes?" He shouted back. "Where is Uncle Adrian?" I asked. "I'm here, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He told me running, and grabbing, Dustin and the Diaper bag. "Okay, be care ful, I love you Dustin," I gave him a kiss on the fore head and was headed out.

Maverick had switched his schedual to be the same as mine in the afternoon, because I didn't want him beating any body up.

I walked into class, and as soon as I got there Stan had already started. "Nice of you to join us Miss Hathaway, how was your vacation?" he smirked at me. "Just fine thank you, Dustin is doing great." I smirked back.

Everyone started whispering and Stan called the class to order. "Did you do any of the homework, I sent you?" He asked me. "Stan- uh Guardian Alto, I just had a baby!" I yelled at him. "So, lets hope he doesn't have an attitude like you."

"Guardian Alto that was unnecessary," I heard my mother say, turns out she was one of the guardians in the class. "Guardian Hathaway, you are to be seen not heard," he told her, the whole class went 'oooh'

"guardian Alto, please step out I will be teaching your class." Mom said. "but-" She cut him off. "Now." She said with so much feircness. He left, probably to see the headmaster. Ah, Well.


	13. Chapter 13

Wahoo, love you guy's! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Disclaimer: I own nothing….. (insert sad face here)

RPOV (Aren't I nice? Lmao)

So, basically, Headmaster told me to apologize and then Stan had to so its all good. Ellie, and Maverick has been up day and night with that baby, the poor kids.

I did feel sorry, especially since they are barely adults. Dustin is already loved, way to much, you can barely walk in his room there is so much crap from Lissa, Chris, Adrian, Eddie and Mia.

I finally got home and went to bed, soon after Dimitri had come in and layed down beside me. "Hello Love," He wrapped his arms around me. "Mmmm, how was your day?" I asked curling up to him. "not bad, Stan was in the guardian lounge, he was fuming. What did you do?" He asked me. "I kicked him out of his own class room?" I made it sound like a question.

"Oh, Roza. Some things don't change," He kissed my fore head. But I decided that wasn't good enough. I reached for his lips….

EPOV

"Maverick, how much homework do you have?" I asked curiously, knowing I had to much, for a new mother. "Not a lot, I can watch Dustin for you while you do yours," he offered. 'Alright, thank you, love." I handed Dustin to him and got to work.

After I was done, we switched and Finally went to bed, but It didn't take long for my baby to wake up again.

I got up to go get him, but what I saw horrified me. A Strigoi had my baby. "Let him go." I demanded, watching him eye me and the baby. "So it is yours? Arent you a little young to have a baby?" he asked me.

"Put him down." I said again. "Oh, my dear, you don't know?" He asked me. "Know what?" I asked him. "This child right here, he has more power then anyone will ever know because of your strange breed, and having his Moroi side, gave him more Spirit power," he told me.

"So, why do you want him?" I asked. "Because," He looked at my baby erriely. "That much power could kill off the strigoi,"

"Put Dustin down." I heard Dimitri say harshly, Him and my mom stepped in front of me. "Oh, Belikov how you think things are so simple," he snorted.

"Whats going on!" Maverick came in the room, but shut up once he saw The strigoi. "you must be Maverick.," The strigoi smiled at him.

"Put my baby down!" I yelled at him. "Uhh, no," He smirked.

Then things turned ugly fast. Mom attacked, The strigoi not once letting go of Dustin, but then they finally got the strigoi down, I got my baby back, hugged, him not letting go once.

Maverick, came and pulled us into his comforting arm's. Mom had that look in her eye's like, 'Watch out'. I noticed my eye's tearing a bit, I was scared, for myself and Dustin.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, Dustin was calm and collect in my arm's. I on the other hand was having a heart attack. "I don't know, I don't even know how he got into school grounds," Mom said.

I sat on the couch, with Maverick, playing with Dustin, Mom and Dad made some call's, mom decided to go check on Aunt Lissa, Dad went to get Alberta. We just sat, there for a second, when Dustin fell asleep.

But I heard someone come inside. "Hello?" I called, careful not to wake the baby. "Ellie? Maverick? I heard there was an Attack," I heard Uncle Eddie's voice.

"Uncle Eddie?" I asked. "And Aunt Mia," said my Aunt. "And, Uncle Adrian," he said.

"Living room," said Maverick. "Are you guy's okay? Dimitri and Rose sent us to keep an eye on you" Aunt Mia said.

"Where aunt Lissa and Uncle Chris?" I asked. "With your mom and dad," I was told.

We sat there for god knows how long until Mom and Dad got back.

This was horrible.


	14. Chapter 14 The end :

Wahoo, love you guy's! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Disclaimer: I own nothing….. (insert sad face here)

RPOV (Aren't I nice? Lmao)

Now that we know, that Dustin has so many powers he is under 24/7 guardian protection. It was hard, having us guarded like that. I wasn't used to it, but if they where after him that's what will happen.

Everybody is okay, thank goodness. Maverick and I are getting our own appartment around campus.

****FEW YEARS LATER!*****

We found out, Dustin can weild all the elements at a strong rate that could possibly drive him insane. We are all looking after him and we are all one big happy family.

Dad and I are on better terms then ever, and him and Uncle Adrian are actually getting along. The family visits a lot, Viktoria is my favorite. I graduated and everything is okay now. Maverick is staying back from college because him and Dustin are inseperable.

I'm just happy we got a half normal ending.

**MUST READ!**

**(I think I'm ending the story here, thank you for all that reviewed during this story. It means a lot to me)**


End file.
